


Something about that slime

by klaineQmuke



Category: 5SOS, mashton - Fandom
Genre: But of smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineQmuke/pseuds/klaineQmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael thinks Ash looks really hot covered in slime after the Kids Choice Awards, and Ash thinks the same about Mikey. Fluff ensues and a little breach on smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something about that slime

(Mikey's P.O.V.)

The adrenalin rush was amazing; getting to perform at The Kid's Choice Awards with my three best friends, (well two best friends and my boyfriend), was just awesome! Especially the slime! Not gonna lie, my boyfriend Ashton looked sexy in slime.

I mean, yes it's slime, and yeah it's gross, but the way Ashton's hair was flopped against his head, and sticking up at the odd angles, and just the sweat dripping down his body, and they way his hazel eyes glistened brighter with the excitement, and how long fingers were slippery and...

"Woah, something's got you excited, aye Mike?"

I was brought out of my trance by Luke's voice, echoing through the corridor backstage. 

"What?" i ask him, confused.

He gestures down to my skinnies and smirks; glancing down i see what he means. I have a boner. Just from thinking about Ashton covered in slime.

I blush slightly, and force a laugh, then quickly walk in the direction if the cab, in search of Ash. He caused this problem -so he can fix it!

(Ashton's P.O.V.)

"Dude i have slime in places that there should NEVER be slime!" Calum joked, squeezing the slime out of his hair, letting it drip onto the floor.

"Same here," Ashton giggled, "I really need a shower."

"Me first!" Calum screeched and ran up the stairs to their hotel room, having to grab onto the wall as he nearly slipped.

"No, me first!" i shouted, and ran up after him. I slipped down corridor, into our room, and fell into a heap on the floor. Calum laughed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

"You shithead!" I yelled at the door, and i heard running water.

"Think about Mikey in slime you douchebag!" Calum replied, before i heard him step into the shower, giggling slightly. 

"Fuck you Calum," i muttered to myself. Calum was purposely trying to give me a hard-on; he knew i would think about Michael now, and the way his white hair had a slight greenish tinge, and how he got down on his knees while his whole body was slippery, oh the things he could do on his knees...

(3rd Person P.O.V)

"Someone's excited aye?" Mikey says from the doorway, quoting Luke from earlier.

Ashton was brought back to reality by his boyfriend's voice. He smirked at the white (slimed green) haired boy and got up; Michael closed the door and locked it. 

The older boy slowly walked over to Mikey, and pressed his body against his boyfriend's. Mikey looked into Ash's eyes, and smiled innocently. 

"You look so fucking sexy covered in slime," Ash whispered huskily, lips mere millimetres from Mikey's.

The latter boy sucked in a breath. "So do you," he whispered. "You look so so beautiful baby."

Ash smiled, and pressed his hand firmly against Mikey's crotch. Mikey choked out a moan.

Ash giggled and pressed his lips to the younger boys. Mikey kissed back eagerly; and wrapped his arms round Ash's neck, tugging on his curls. Their tongues fought for dominace, and Mikey opened his mouth wider as Ashton continued to palm him through his jeans. 

Teeth and tongues clashed fiercely, and their slime-covered noses rubbed together consistantly. Ash let out a moan as Mikey thrust up against his hand. The younger boy started massaging Ashton's scalp, the slime coating his fingers, and Ashton moaned again.

Mikey jumped up and Ash caught him, holding onto his thighs tightly, and pressing him against the door. Mikey grinned and Ash sucked on his tongue lightly, knowing it made him go crazy. Michael whimpered and reached his hands down to pinch Ashton's nipples through his top, which made the older boy throw his head back and groan loudly.

Ignoring the terrible taste of the slime, Michael began to lick across Ashton's collar bone, and when finding a good place, began to suck a lovebite there.

"You're...so f-fucking h-hot Michael..." Ash panted and loudly moaned.

"Jesus fucking Christ guys! You couldn't wait until you were clean, really?!" Calum questioned, walking into the room and covering his eyes.

Mikey sent an apologetic glance towards the kiwi boy, but Ashton just pulled him towards the now free shower. He locked the bathroom door, and pushed Michael inside.

Lets just say that loud screams were heard, Calum slept with headphones in, and Luke didn't approcah the hotel room until four in the morning...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)  
> Thank you for reading lovelies :) x


End file.
